Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 19.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * -PRINCESS EMILY'S CASTLE-- * Twink: I wonder how Thomas is doing... You don't think he's found a way to beat that Tubba Blubba, don't you? * Emily: I wonder, too. I'm so worried... What if Thomas is hurt...? * Twink: Well... Um... No use wondering! Why don't we go out and try to eavesdrop again? If Thomas has managed to beat Tubba Blubba by now, Cerberus and his followers will be really, really mad! ...Don't you think? * Emily: You may be right, Twink! There's no use just sitting around worrying like this. Let's see what we can find out. FREES EMILY FROM THE CAGE BEFORE THEY GO THROUGH THE SECRET PASSAGE THEY ARE ARE TURNING AROUND, THEY SEE BOWSER AND KAMMY KOOPA * Cerberus: It can't be!! No! No! No! Explain that again! Slowly! * Miss Trunchbull: Your Wretchedness, I keep trying to tell you. Tubba Blubba was...gulp...defeated by Thomas. * Cerberus: Well, that's strange because... YOU TOLD ME HE WAS INVINCIBLE! How can you beat someone who's invincible? Grrrr... Stupid Thomas... I guess maybe he found out the secret that made Tubba Blubba not quite so invincible... And then he beat him... Gah!!! I despise Thomas! Really! * Miss Trunchbull: Your Filthiness... We have to come up with another tactic, and quickly. Thomas will most likely go to Shy Guy's Toy Box next. * Cerberus: Yes... So we should prepare something there for his arrival. I won't be satisfied just having him beaten up anymore! What we need to do is find his weak point and completely humiliate him! Yeah! Miss Trunchbull, you've gotta find out what Thomas hates, and... Unh...? FINALLY NOTICE EMILY Gaaaah! For the love of... Why... Why is Princess Emily here?! What's wrong with those guards? No... Wait, hang on. This is actually good timing, my mischievous princess. We're just discussing the weak points of our mutual friend, Thomas. So... Princess Emily... What do you know about his weaknesses, huh? And listen. You must be honest! Which one of these things does Thomas hate most? ANSWERS "MUSHROOM": Mmm... I see! Excellent! Is there another thing that fills him with dread? ANSWERS "THUNDER RAGE" Good, good... And how about these things? Which one of these does he hate? ANSWERS "SUPER SODA" Oh, excellent! Perfect! Thanks, Princess! Gwaa ha ha ha ha!!! Be sure Thomas can't avoid these things that he hates! We'll beat him for sure! Did you get all that, Miss Trunchbull? Get going immediately! * Miss Trunchbull: Bleah heh nyeah heh ho! Of course, Your Gnarliness! Thomas's really in for it now... ...or is he...? Hmmm... I started to wonder for a second there... But, then again, King Cerberus's ordered this so I have no choice but to obey him... I guess we'll see! * Cerberus: Of course you will. My tactics are brilliant. They're pure art! So... Miss Trunchbull, have Princess Emily taken back to her room immediately. Finally, we will witness the end of Mario! At last! Gwaa ha ha ha ha ha!! Kammy Koopa: Guards! Attention! Take Princess Emily back to her room at once! Koopatrols: Yes, ma'am!! * KOOPATROLS PICK HER UP * Emily: Oh well. Here we go again. TAKEN BACK TO HER ROOM WHILE TWINK FOLLOWS * --GUSTY GULCH-- * Skolar: Hello again, Thomas. I knew you could do it. I don't know how to thank you. I knew it was the right decision to ask you to help us. You're a great man. Now that I'm free, I can help you. Ha!! YOU THE STAR POWER "STAR STORM" ... Thomas. I have one bit of bad news. Unfortunately, Cerberus's life force seems to be getting stronger all the time. Most likely it's the Star Rod that's giving him more power. We're not even sure if he's noticing it or not, but there's no question that it's making him stronger than before. We will have to be much more carefu in the coming trials. Ah... I'm sorry to leave, but I must go back to Star Haven. The other Star Spirits are waiting for me there. Oh...and if you could... Please keep it a secret that I got lost in Forever Forest. Thanks, Thomas. Bye! TO STAR HAVEN GOES BACK INTO FOREVER FOREST --FOREVER FOREST-- * (Thomas escapes back to Toad Town as fast as his wheels can pump with his friends following) * Spencer: Hello? Is there anybody? I hope that scary nightmare is gone. I want my parents. Oh... Oh, hi, Thomas! (as Thomas and his friends arrive) Here, take this star piece, and get going on your way again. * Rosie: Oh no! Not my favorite frying pan! * Thomas: (gasps) It's a shy guy, who has James's frying pan! Let's stop him! (increases his health power and his full power and charges forward to pursue the shy guy with James's frying pan) * Twink: Thomas! IN Oh, thank heavens! Good to see you! We found out that you defeated Tubba Blubba! I knew you could do it! I just knew it! When we heard the news, the princess was very relieved. Oh, yes... I've got new information about the honorable Star Spirits who are still imprisoned. Have you ever heard of Shy Guy's Toy Box? It seems that one of the honorable Star Spirits is being held there. ...But where on earth is Shy Guy's Toy Box? I have no clue... ...Oh, time is short! I have to go back to the princess now. Good luck, Thomas! Princess Emily and I are always cheering you on. BACK TO EMILY GOES INTO A VACANT HOUSE NEAR HIM AND USES BEAUTY STEM'S POWER SHY GUY COMES IN OPENS A SECRET ENTRANCE AND HIS FRIENDS GOES THROUGH, AND FINDS A TOY BOX, BUT ENTER IT INTO TOY PALACE Category:Daniel Pineda